<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Up by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060504">Shut Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up sort of to Warm Sand that is definitely not totally historically accurate but also</p>
<p>Boys Kissin’</p>
<p>So let’s just say I found a middle ground between accuracy and Boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Snafu, for the last time, I am asking you…please shut the fuck up,” Burgin’s eyes were closed as if in prayer. Eugene figured if he looked close enough he’d even have dirt caked in between his eyelashes. </p>
<p>“All I’m fuckin’ saying is the truth. Y’all wanna say, but you won’t, so I am. We need more goddamn soldiers up here. Sure, we quiet now, we got this spot and a the area near held down, but that ain’t gonna last! So why the hell can’t we get another bunch down here-” </p>
<p>“Snafu, I am begging,” Burgin interrupted, flopping back against the dirt hillock they were hidden behind. “Be quiet. Shut up. Not another word, for at least fifteen minutes, or I am not respo-” </p>
<p>“Why the fuck should I shut up, when I’m right?!” Snafu was furious, but kept it to a fierce sounding whisper. “You know, Sledgehammer knows it, hell, anyone else was sitting near us, they’d agree with me!” </p>
<p>“Lucky men, those,” Burgin replied dryly. “Away in the other foxholes. Quiet foxholes, even.” </p>
<p>Eugene cocked his head and pondered. He had an idea. A risky one, for multiple reasons, but one he wanted desperately to act on. It was also one that might shut Snafu up for a bit, so that he wouldn’t have to pull him and Burgin apart later when they’d inevitably fall to blows. </p>
<p>“I can shut him up.” </p>
<p>“Oh, can you now? Because I don’t think there’s a thing in this world that can,” Burgin sighed. </p>
<p>“Round in the head would shut anyone up,” Snafu huffed, and tossed Burgin his helmet. There was a clear path through the fabric, scraping the metal behind it. A close call.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Snaf,” Burgin breathed and tossed it back. “I didn’t see…I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“Nah, nah, let’s hear Eugene out. How you gonna shut me up?” Snafu may have had tears in his eyes, but he wiped them away too quickly for Eugene to confirm it. </p>
<p>“That little cave, back a bit. Can you tell anyone who might be goin’ near it that we’re on a little work detail in it, and to let us be?” Eugene asked Burgin. </p>
<p>Burgin’s brow raised, but he nodded. “Sure. How long are you gonna-” </p>
<p>“Not long. My method is swift, proven, and guaranteed to work for at least the next hour or two,” Eugene said. </p>
<p>“Okay. I guess…shit, I am in charge aren’t I?” Burgin whispered, half to himself. </p>
<p>“You are, my good sir. So, permission to shut Snafu up?” </p>
<p>“Yes. But you take the first shift of watch then so I can sleep,” Burgin replied. </p>
<p>Snafu stomped out of the foxhole, and Eugene trailed behind him. He’d let him be mad now; he wouldn’t be in a few minutes. </p>
<p>In the cave, Snafu flopped down onto the mud and sighed. “I’m quiet. Can we go back now?” </p>
<p>“No,” Eugene replied, and sat down beside him. “If this isn’t okay, you say so and I’ll stop, okay?” </p>
<p>He pulled him close, and kissed him gently. </p>
<p>He hadn’t even taken a breath, and then he was on his back in the mud, Snafu’s lips everywhere at once, his hands roaming while he whined in between kisses. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey,” Eugene murmured, but Snafu was a man on a mission, and that mission was trying to pull Eugene’s shirt from where it was loosely tucked into his pants. He was hard, his hips rocking against Eugene’s thigh rough enough that Eugene thought he’d bruise him.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Eugene tried again, but this time reached a hand to the back of Snafu’s head, where there was just enough of those dark curls left to grab, and gently tugged. </p>
<p>That stopped him, his eyes closed as he leaned his head back into Eugene’s grasp, his hips shuddering as he came. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna have to make up a reason for needin’ new pants now,” Eugene hummed as he let go of Snafu’s hair, giving him a soft kiss as he started to move so they could both sit back up. </p>
<p>But Snafu’s hand pressed to his shoulder held him down, the other snaking down to his cock. Eugene hadn’t intended on getting anything out of it other than a few kisses and a relaxed Snafu for an hour or two, but he definitely couldn’t say no to this. </p>
<p>He let Snafu’s hand slip beneath the waistband of his pants, and prayed that Burgin was keeping to his promise of keeping anyone and everyone else away from the cave. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long, with Snafu’s hand wrapped around his cock, gentle due to the lack of lubrication but providing just enough friction that Eugene couldn’t help but move his hips to meet his motions. He was right on the edge of it, trying desperately to forget where they were so he could let himself relax enough to come, when Snafu bit down softly on his neck. </p>
<p>He saw stars, burying his face into Snafu’s neck and shoulder to stifle his moan as he came hard. When he finally was able to let his head drop back and open his eyes again, Snafu’s smile greeted him. </p>
<p>“So. What excuse you usin’ when you ask Burgin to let us run and get new pants? Figure we gotta use different ones or-” </p>
<p>“Shush,” Eugene sighed and smiled. </p>
<p>“Will do. Gonna be busy thinkin’ about this all night,” Snafu rolled off of him and snorted. “Shit, Burgin’s gonna know. You should see yourself.” </p>
<p>“I left a few hickeys on your neck,” Eugene said as he sat up. “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to-” </p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry. I don’t care if Burgin knows. Anyone else asks…we’ll make some shit up. Bugs, maybe,” Snafu interrupted.</p>
<p>“Bugs?” Eugene asked as they stood and walked out of the cave, back towards their foxhole in the light of the setting sun. “That leave hickeys?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, you seen ‘em,” Snafu snickered, reaching over to pull some half-dried mud from Eugene’s hair. “Big, scary lookin’ things.” </p>
<p>“Big and scary enough that we both fell down and now need new clothes?” </p>
<p>Snafu nodded. “Exactly.” </p>
<p>Burgin definitely didn’t believe them, but they got new clothes regardless. What excuse they might find for next time, Eugene didn’t know. They might not even need one-Snafu was quiet, smiling as he slept, and Burgin had been able to fall asleep easy, and he figured that was worth it’s weight in gold to Burgin. </p>
<p>He certainly wouldn’t turn down any chance to use his ‘method’ again, and he figured Snafu wouldn’t turn down being subjected to it again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>